Less Alone Together
by DonutBoomerang
Summary: Brie and Paige form a strong bond together when Paige find Brie upset and comforts her. To their surprise, they end up discovering that they have feelings for each other and become a couple. As their relationship grows, they realise that their truly less alone together.
1. The Start Of Something

It was only half an hour after RAW had finished and everyone was beginning to leave and Paige on the other hand, decided that she wanted to hang around a little while longer. She shrugged off her leather jacket and slung it over her shoulder and strolled over to the locker rooms. To her surprise, Brie Bella's locker room door was left open slightly ajar with no light on and she could hear faint, muffled sounds. The anti diva had the knack for being inquisitive but decided not to think much of it since it was about time she got changed and had a hot shower since the shear thought of being sweaty made her feel uncomfortable...

Once Paige was done, she locked up her locker room door and slowly turned to the direction of Brie's door. She took quiet steps and not to her surprise... The door was still open; but this time, a faint sniffle escaped the room. The anti diva tucked a small strand of her raven coloured hair behind her ear before she took a deep before and slowly opened the door, silence. "P-Please go away.." strained a familiar, quiet voice followed by a few more quiet sniffles. Paige just sighed quietly and shook her head. being as stubborn as she is, she turned on the light and walked up to Brie slowly not daring to say a word, the sight of Brie in this state was slowly beginning to tear her up on the inside. Brie sat slumped over in the corner of the room shaking with her hair covering her face, desperately trying to stop more tears from escaping her hazel orbs.

Paige remained silent and crouched in front of Brie, she gently brushed a few strands of Brie's hair away from her eyes. Until, "Brie?.. What's up pumpkin?" she whispered softly. Brie looked down, shaking her head, desperately trying to compose herself "Daniel and I broke up.. He left me because he thinks he still has feelings for Aj or some other kind of bullshit.." she mumbled as another strong lump formed in her throat and a few more tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The anti diva wasn't one to show much affection (especially when she was in character), but she slowly lifted up Brie's chin and locked eyes with her, daring not to look away. The two women looked at each other surprised as to what was happening and the pair of them began to blush. "Look, I know it's hard to have someone leave Brie.. All I've ever had is terrible relationships and usually it ended with was them leaving..." trailed off Paige with a sudden rush of pain at the thought of her past. Brie looked at the other woman's expression, completely shocked as to how vulnerable Paige truly was; considering Brie admired her for how she carried herself and showed no weakness.. But here she was, showing her the years of pain that was pent up for so long.

Paige began to feel rather embarrassed at the feeling of being weak and looked around, struggling not to lose it in front of the woman she always found difficult to keep her cool around; usually Paige wouldn't mind losing it since Brie was always considered as a close friend, but she knew that she had developed feelings for her and the same words kept on echoing in her head: _"Forget it, you have no chance. She's straight."_ This caused a huge lump in Paige's throat and Brie began to frown slightly, knowing that she'd been holding these feelings to herself for so long.. It was practically was destroying her. Brie gently placed her hand on Paige's face and caressed her cheek, her thumb slowly stroking her cheek and made the anti diva look at her, maintaining the eye contact. Paige was slightly in shock and couldn't help herself from her cheeks glowing a faint red as she looked back into Brie's eyes. "I think we need a girls night out together, we both obviously have allot on our minds and it would be much more fun than sitting around and balling our eyes out. Besides.. we haven't hung out in ages," announced Brie as a smile began to show, Paige just nodded slowly and smiled as the pair got up from the floor. "I guess I'll get a bit more glammed up at the hotel before we hang out, since you said it's a 'girl's night out'," chuckled Paige as she softly wrapped her arms round the smaller woman's waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "Alright, I'll meet you outside the club once I get sorted out too," whispered Brie as she wrapped her arms round Paige's neck and nuzzled into her, before letting go and walking with her to the arena's exit...

(Hi guys, so I've never written a fanfiction before and I'd love it if you left comments and some small requests if you have any. I will be writing this story often and I do not intend for it to be slow like this chapter, that's why I rated it mature.. Anyways, happy reading!)


	2. Girls' night out

**(Hey guys so this is chapter 2, Sorry if it seems rushed though! Please let me know what you want for chapter 3 so I know what to continue with!)**

There was a gentle evening breeze as it became slightly chilly and Paige waited patiently for Brie. It had only been roughly 15 minutes but it felt like an eternity for her since she was desperate to see Brie again, she couldn't wait. She fixed her leather jacket and adjusted her slim fitting black dress; until, a taxi pulled up and three women came out. Nikki in a Pink short dress, AJ in a white dress (which was similar to Nikki's) and of course, Brie. " _Oh my God, she looks amazing"_ Paige thought to herself as her eyes locked onto Brie's briefly; her red dress showed off her amazing figure and hugged her delicate skin ever so gently. The anti diva snapped back into reality once AJ and Nikki squealed "PAIGEYY!" And pulled her into a tight group hug. Of course Paige appreciated their ever so 'casual' greeting (mainly because she was freezing) but she blanked out to the world again when her focus was on Brie who chuckled quietly as she watched the three women hug, Paige just still couldn't help but admire how beautiful she found Arizona's Hippie as a small smile formed in the corners of her mouth and her cheeks uncontrollably burned shade of pink. AJ and Nikki looked at Paige then looked back at each other grinning playfully as they usually do.

AJ went on her tiptoes and said softly by Paige's ear "Who's the cute guy you've got your eye on? Maybe I can set you two up," she smiled as she rested her hand on the taller woman's arm. Nikki ran a hand through her long brown locks and nudged AJ "OMG AJ, you're the worst at whispering! Besides, Paige is totally checking out Brie… I mean look at her," she giggled softly as the pair looked at a gobsmacked Paige. Paige shrugged quickly and snapped back into reality when she realised the two women were laughing her (but mainly because Nikki said her sister's name). She nudged past them and approached the taxi driver who was talking to Brie and grabbed her purse from her leather jacket pocket; she gave Brie a smile and a wink to say " _Don't worry about it."_ As she paid the driver the fare for their journey. Brie gazed almost longingly to Paige, she thought she was beautiful but she began to feel a little different about her closest friend ever since she was comforted by her. " _She was just being a good friend, right?"_ she thought to herself, trying her best not to get her feelings up.

Paige turned round and gently pulled Brie into a hug and smiled "I'm glad you're here Brie, you look great. But how come AJ is here? I thought you'd be upset with her," as she held her close. "Yeah well, turns out Daniel Is also a liar… But thanks Paige, you look amazing too," replied Brie as she blushed and linked arms with her friend. The two returned back to AJ and Nikki, both smiling as they all formed another group hug. "Sorry we took so long, Brie for some reason decided she wanted to make some sort of extra effort," babbled Nikki as Brie sheepishly smiled at Paige before letting her eyes gaze at the floor. "Oh whatever guys, let's just get inside 'cus I wanna party!" blurted out AJ before she skipped off into the nightclub.

The four friends entered the packed nightclub exchanging looks and squealing excitedly as they all made their way to the bar that was rammed with people. Alcohol was being shuffled along the bar almost every second, the loud music made it hard to order their drinks but Paige ordered two large trays of shots for the four friends to share. The night was just filled with laughter and excitement as they all drank numerous shots before they all made their way to the dance floor to wash away all the stress of their careers for just one night. The dance floor was very packed and the friends remained close together until Paige noticed Brie backing up into her slightly as she absorbed the slow and hard movements from Brie's hips. " _Maybe she's just a little drunk, nothing wrong with enjoying the night though…"_ Paige thought to herself as her hands slowly slid down Brie's toned body and rested them on her hips, pushing up against her as they danced together. Nikki and AJ 'mysteriously' disappeared all of a sudden… Truth was, they left the club almost an hour ago but Brie and Paige were just too focused on dancing together to realise. "Hey I need to catch a breather, wanna go outside?" asked Paige as her lips gently brushed Brie's ear and before she knew it, Brie grabbed her hand and the two snaked their way out of the club.

Brie began to shiver slightly as the crisp air came into contact with her delicate skin and nuzzled into Paige. The anti diva quickly then shrugged off her jacket and gently placed it over Brie's shoulders and kissed her softly on the temple before leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Brie looked and Paige and bit her lip slightly, she knew that she had some sort of feelings for her but she just needed to know if they felt the same about each other. She pinned Paige against the wall and rested her hands on her hips and to her surprise, Paige responded by wrapping her arms round Brie's neck and looking into her kind hazel orbs "B-Brie?" stammered Paige as she inched closer to the other woman's face. Brie brushed a few loose strands of Paige's hair away from her face before pressing her lips against hers; despite the fact that Paige was shocked by what was going, she relaxed instantly and kissed her back softly, smiling against her lips. However, the other woman needed more from Paige, she knew that she needed her. It just made sense, Paige was the one and she wasn't willing to pull back easily.

Paige reluctantly pulled away and whispered against Brie's lips "let's get outta here," and Brie just replied with a simple nod as she interlaced her fingers with her lovers and gently squeezed her hand before making their way to a taxi…


	3. A night together

**(Again, I'm so sorry this is rushed I wouldn't have time to write this chapter for maybe two days so I decided to write it now. I'm sorry for any mistakes and if it's not as good or seems rush. Please let me know what you think though!)**

Paige quickly flung open the hotel room door with a partly drunk Brie toppling on top of her, making Paige stumble back and lie on the couch. Of course Brie had to admit she was nervous, she'd never done this with a girl before and she sure as hell wanted to do this right. "Oi, C'mere Pumpkin," giggled Paige as she pulled Arizona's hippie on top of her and she happily obliged as their bodies were pressed together and Paige's arms wrapped round her waist, holding her close. The pair began to kiss each other passionately with Paige forcing her tongue against Brie's teeth, making Brie part her lips as a small moan escaped her mouth. Paige grinned playfully as Brie's cheeks burned red, "S-Sorry.." Whispered Brie as she looked away. Paige gently cupped the other woman's face with both her hands and gazed into her eyes "Don't be sorry love, just let me make you feel like the most loved person ever," she replied softly as she slowly leaned in; that was enough to send Brie over the edge as she roughly pushed Paige back and pressed her body hard against the anti diva's, who looked back up at Brie with the expression of a deer looking at head lights. But before she knew it, the pair were tangled into another rough yet passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as their hips moved rhythmically to each others.

Nikki and Aj were lying on the bed together. They changed into more comfortable clothes since they decided to leave the club early and Aj laid peacefully on top of Nikki, her head resting on her chest and listening to the steady heartbeat as Nikki rubbed her lower back. Until, pushing to see how far she could manage to push Aj, Nikki slowly slid her hands up the back of Aj's "Love Bites" shirt and tugged hard at her bra strap. Getting the exact response she wanted, she smirked playfully as Aj perked up and looked at Nikki with a rather baffled expression despite her hair covering her face.. "What do you want N-?" Questioned Aj before Nikki cheekily pecked her on the lips and smiled. "Sorry, you just look super cute," giggled Nikki as she brushed away a few strands of hair from Aj's face and kissed her forehead. Well to Nikki's surprise, she wasn't expecting Aj to lock lips with her as she only did it for "fun". The kiss was slow and loving as Nikki's hands roamed the smaller woman's body.. That was until they heard a rather low moan from the living room area of the hotel room. The two pulled away and launched themselves off the bed to investigate the noise. Nikki raised an eyebrow to walk in on her sister moaning "Paige" loudly while the anti diva kissed and nipped her neck. Aj walked in slowly and froze at the sight; trying desperately hard to suppress her laugh, Aj cleared her throat. "Oh h-hey guys what are you doing here?" casually asked Brie as her cheeks turned red and smiled nervously, avoiding eye contact with her sister. "Brie, we share this room, Remember? You know what? Forget it, I'll just sleep in Aj's room tonight," smirked Nikki as she nudged Aj before quickly leaving the hotel room, not even bothering to gather their belongings, leaving Paige and Brie looking at each other confused before bursting out laughing.

Without warning, Brie got up and slowly began to take off her red dress, revealing her matching blue underwear making Paige bite her lip hard, desperately trying to hold in a moan before she got up herself and ran her hands over Brie's toned abs. Feeling her soft warm skin was one thing to Paige, but to feel her abs tense under her palms was enough to send her over the edge, making Brie smile as she looked up at her lover. The anti diva then quickly took off her black dress revealing her matching black bra and panties, grinning at Brie's longing expression as he pulled the other woman into another intoxicating kiss; Brie just jumped on the taller woman's waist and wrapped her legs round Paige's muscular waist as her hands got tangled in her raven coloured locks. She planted rough kisses on the anti diva's neck while she tried to navigate her way to the bedroom (but it's sure as hell difficult when someone is kissing your neck let alone just carrying them to a bed). Paige closed the bedroom door and pressed Brie's back against it and growled softly since she wanted more control. Brie just became more submissive, letting a few soft moans escape by Paige's ear, letting her know she was doing a good job. Suddenly Paige set Brie down and babbled "Off! I w-want them off." As she tugged at Brie's bra, before forcefully taking it off and wrapping her sinful lips around Brie's nipple as she heard her lover mumble a few low curses while her fingers got caught in her hair. She did the same to the other nipple until both were hard, making Brie's knees buckle slightly as she held onto Paige's firm shoulders tightly.

Paige locked eyes with Brie as she slowly shrugged off her black bra "Brie?.." Whispered Paige nervously "Yes Paige?" Smiled Brie as she placed her hand on Paige's soft cheek, Paige's cheek burned at the touch. "I love you.." She mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed as she never said those words unless she was truly in love but she was willing to let Brie know how she felt, Brie was the only person Paige felt she could say those three words to and Brie felt the exact same way. "I love you too Paige, let's just spend the night together," Brie breathed as she felt Paige's lips yet again trace her neck.

Paige kissed Brie's neck deeply backing her up slowly to the bed which made Brie fall back and lie on the bed. The anti diva looked down and couldn't help but smile as she admired Brie's beauty, but Brie wasn't willing to wait she pulled Paige's body on top of her own. Of course Paige wasn't going to submissive towards Brie, so she grabbed Brie's small wrists and and kept them above her head as she pressed her body onto Brie's. Paige kissed Brie slowly yet lovingly as she grinded against her hard and slow. Arizona's Hippie fought her way out of the Paige's hold and grabbed her hips and pushed up against her as their movements began to go faster, making the anti diva let out a low moan in frustration, knowing that she needed more. She trailed small kisses down Brie's body as she heard quiet moans fill the room; "may I?" Paige asked softly as she looked up waiting for Brie's consent who was speechless and nodding. Paige smiled and playfully pulled off Brie's panties with her teeth, grinning at how ready Brie was for her. She ran two fingers slowly along her slit, making Brie hitch her breath and grabbing the sheets tightly and fisting a tight ball. Un-content by Brie's response, Paige slowly slid three digits into her lover as she licked her clit, swishing and flicking her tongue to exaggerate her movements making Brie let out an extremely loud moan as she gently sunk her nails into the anti diva's shoulder. Paige kept working Arizona's hippie until she couldn't hold it in any more as she felt a deep coil as her folds tightened around her lover's fingers and had an explosive orgasm as she cummed without warning. Paige took her fingers out of Brie and licked them clean, grinning to see that she was panting. She collapsed next to Brie and wrapped her arms round her, keeping her close as she kissed her on the forehead. Making Brie want to return the favour, she pulled down Paige's panties before she was stopped and felt her hand being tangled with her lover's. "Don't worry Brie, I just wanted you to feel good. You can do this to me tomorrow, but just know that I don't wanna do this for 'fun' love, I need you to be with me.. I guess what Imm trying to say is, Brie will you be my g-girlfriend?" whispered Paige as she gently squeezed Brie's hand, leaving her stunned. She pulled the covers over the two and nuzzled into Paige "of course I'll be your girlfriend, silly." Replied Brie as she pecked her on the lips before drifting of to sleep in her girlfriend's arms.


	4. I'm scared to get close

A gentle ray of sunlight flooded into the room, waking up the Anti diva very slowly. She reluctantly opened her eyes and fixed her messy hair to see a peacefully sleeping Brie Bella cuddled into her. Paige's heart melted at the way the sun's gentle rays showed the freckles on Brie's nose. "Morning beautiful," Paige whispererd softly before pressing her lips against her lovers forehead, making Brie smile and nuzzle into the crook of Paige's neck in return of the gesture. As much as Paige felt she was in love, she knew it was what she called the "lovey-dovey" stage where things start off great and it was only a matter of time things could change... And quite frankly, the thought terrified her. Of course she was a strong minded and independent woman who came across unbreakable, but when it came to her heart, that was a whole different story. Paige sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Brie and ran a hand through a strand of her hair as a quiet sigh escaped her mouth. She slowly turned to look at Brie, who was quietly stirring trying to find Paige so she could cuddle back into her. Thoughts raced through the Anti Diva's mind as she acknowledged her lovers natural beauty and the guilt for disturbing her sleep, but in the back of her mind, the same thought began to consume her mind and creeped in again... "What if this was because of the alcohol and she really was doing this to get over Bryan?" She had been pondering this for at least an hour or so and it always made her her heart beat uncomfortably fast as if it were to just jump out of her chest. Paige got out of the bed and silently grabbed some fresh clothes that she once left in the Bella Twin's room before heading to the bathroom. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears and a shower always helped her refresh her mind.

Brie woke up and sighed, she honestly thought it was too good to be true. "Why would Paige want to be with me?" She thought to herself as a wave of sadness dawned over her while desperately trying to slump deeper into the queen sized bed. Tossing the sheets of the bed and lying there as the warm air from the bed escaped made Arizona's hippie shiver, making her want Paige to be with her even more, making her crave Paige's loving warmth and strong arms to make her feel safe. Brie then heard the shower water run from the bathroom, making her ears prick. "Great," she mumbled to herself "Nikki's gotten into the bathroom before me, now I'm gonna be hear for another century.." she laughed quietly before her mind wandered it's way back to Paige. Roughly 10 minutes went by and the water to the shower turned off which confused Brie greatly as her sister takes longer to shower...

Paige hopped out of the grand shower and grabbed a soft white towel and dried herself quickly. She really hoped the shower would've revived her in some way possible, usually the warm water flowing down her back massaged her but instead, it tensed her muscles as more thoughts consumed her mind. She was dressed in minutes, black skinny jeans with a fitted white crop top and her hair in ponytail. She then rested her hand on the cold door handle and attempted to calm herself down before opening the door to a startled Brie in her matching blue underwear sitting on the edge of the bed, their eyes met instantly.

"G-Good morning," Brie stammered while Paige nodded in response, she physically had no words and walked over to Brie. "S-so what happened last night?" Brie continued nervously as the Anti Diva sat next to her. "We had a moment together, if you know what I mean.." Paige replied, rubbing the back of her neck and looking down feeling ashamed. Arizona's hippie blushed uncontrollably and lifted up the other woman's chin and locked eyes with her.. Brie couldn't afford to lose her. The pair smiled at eachother briefly but both smiles faded quickly as they felt overwhelmed by what had happened the night before. "I'm so sorry Brie, I should've been more respectful. I m-mean I love you but I-" Paige began before Brie's gentle kiss cut her off, making her want to just sink and fall right back into Brie's love. However, Paige pulled away slowly... "I just need time to think about this," The Anti Diva's voice quivered "I'm scared of putting my feelings on the line. I'm scared to get close. I'm scared of ruining things between us too and all my past relationships left me broken. I just need time to think. J-just try and keep your distance, Love," Paige informed as she got up and grabbed her clothes from last night before heading straight to the door. Brie sat looking down as her hair covered her face, hiding the many tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard the hotel door close. She felt like she lost someone she truly loved. "I love you Paige..." Brie whispered.


	5. The hero aint done much healing

**(Sorry if this chapter seems rushed as I was running out of ideas! Please tell me what you'd like to happen next by wirting a comment!)**

Paige had been avoiding Brie for at least two weeks now and Brie had been attempting to re-kindle her relationship with Bryan, but she still couldn't get over Paige and that's what broke her. However, tonight was Monday Night RAW and she had to focus and remain in character. She constantly paced up and down the white poster-filled corridor anxiously and fiddled with her red "Bella Twins" wristbands. Tonight was a singles match for her against Naomi and she knew that she'd need to step up to the challenge and produce a good match as Nikki wasn't allowed to be ringside to help get the crowd going. Naomi was agile, charismatic, energetic and incredibly fluent with her moves. After minutes of pacing up and down, Arizona's hippie froze when she heard a familiar voice "Hey there pumpkin..." Brie smiled and turned around to see Paige who was talking to Aj. "It was too good to be true, of course Paige wouldn't be talking to me" Brie grumbled to herself and frowned slightly, but of course she couldn't help but admire how beautiful Paige was in general. Her ring gear always took away Brie's breath; the way her attire fitted her and complimented her figure as well as it was her unique style that her many fans (as well as Brie herself) loved.

Paige smiled and hugged Aj goodbye before looking out the corner of her eyes to see a frowning Brie gaze upon her longingly. The two women locked eyes and felt so close and so apart at the same time but Paige couldn't afford to loose focus now, nor could Brie. The Anti Diva sighed and continued to walk down the corridor, turning her back to Brie... She felt awful seeing how vulnerable Brie was, but it seemed clear to Paige she was back with Bryan, well at least the rumours in the Locker room said so.

Brie's theme "Brie Mode" hit the arena and the crowd's cheers thundered and echoed everywhere. She took a deep breath before walking up the steps and past the curtain. It was like all the stress was washing away as the lights focused on her and the chants pushed her onwards, her heart was thumping loudly as adrenaline surged through her body, the cheers reminding her why she loved the company she worked for so much. Meanwhile, an anxious Paige stood behind the monitor with her arms crossed and could feel her heart beat thumping away through her ears as she saw Brie come on and wait in the corner for the bell. She knew that part of the storyline was for team B.A.D. to stage an attack on Brie, and it could happen any moment, causing the Anti Diva to fiddle with her raven locks nervously.

The second the bell had rung Naomi yelled "NOW!" And Tamina Snuka and Sasha Banks came out from under the ring and began attacking Brie while the ref desperately tried to separate them all. Paige watched in horror as Brie was launched out of the ring by Tamina and then being thrown aggressively into the table by Sasha. The Anti Diva understood that this was part of the storyline but Brie's head had absorbed the impact from the table and was not playing "Possum". In fact, she was knocked out and Sasha and Tamina had no clue and the pair began to start repeatedly kicking Brie. Paige couldn't watch this any longer, the ref wasn't aware Brie was unconscious and it made Paige's heart beat faster. She could lose her job but then again, she could face losing Brie. "Here goes nothing.." Paige exhaled under her breath before sprinting along the backstage area to the curtain, drawing lots of attention to her while her co-workers desperately tried to stop her. She struggled passed them all and desperately pushed past the crew waiting by the steps despite them warning her of losing her job. Remembering Brie's body being pummelled as it remained lifeless was enough to keep her going let alone the adrenaline as she dashed through the curtain.

"Look Cole, is that Paige over there?! Could we be seeing an Alliance form between Team Bella and Team P.C.B.?!" Lawler exclaimed as Paige charged down the ramp and headed straight for Naomi, giving her a violent enziguri kick to the head. The crowd erupted and began cheering for Paige as she screamed her signature phrase "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" To Sasha and Tamina who dashed to Naomi's aid. The Anti diva then turned to see Brie's limp body on the floor and ran over to pick her up. Brie's skin was cold and she had her arms loosely wrapped round Paige's neck, zoning in and out of consciousness desperately trying to rest her palm on the Anti diva's cheek. "Don't you worry Brie, I'm gonna get you taken care of, I promise." Paige whispered by her ear as she darted to backstage and took her to the trainer's room.

Daniel Bryan came running over to Paige the instant he saw Brie, "Oh my God Brie! Paige is she okay?! I'll-" he exclaimed with a hint of fear in his voice before getting cut off by Paige. "She's okay, she'll be safe with me Bryan. I need to get her to the trainer's room and you have work to do.." Paige quipped as she felt the need to protect the woman in her arms and held her closer before continuing her way down what felt like endless white corridors. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Paige found the trainer's room and cautiously laid Brie on the bed. The trainer exchanged nods with the Anti Diva before she headed to the door so Brie could be looked after. She paused and turned round slowly, watching Brie's eyes open slowly and seeing how she looked blank and hurt. Paige frowned and whispered to herself quietly "I love you Brie..." before exiting the room.

"Oh my gosh Paige, is my sister okay?! Thank you so much for helping her but what if you get fired?!" Nikki panicked as she came running over to Paige who was dragging her feet and looking down. "She'll be okay, thankfully. And don't worry about me losing my job, Brie's wellbeing is priority," Paige replied slowly before looking up at Brie's worried sister. Nikki nodded slowly and brushed her hand on Paige's arm, trying to show her appreciation in some way that wouldn't overwhelm the Anti Diva. "You still love her, don't you?" Nikki asked quietly while Paige parted her lips then instantly closed them, pausing to find the best possible response. "I ain't done much healing.." Paige admitted as her dulling brown eyes met Nikki's "I realised I'm in love with Brie but my fear of getting close ruined it and I regret not telling her I love her and want her to be mine," her voice quivered as she continued to speak. Nikki pulled the other woman into a strong, consoling hug who's body slumped into hers and the corridor filled with quiet sniffles. "She still loves you, she always has. In fact, Brie has been using Bryan as a distraction to take her mind off of you. Yeah, you broke her but nothing's gonna fix her up more than you telling her how you feel," Nikki explained gently as she rubbed Paige's back. "At least you guys could last, Aj and I had a "get together" the night you and Brie did but we were drunk as hell and missed both our men kinda thing and we both regret that and don't get along that well. Bottom line is just don't mess this up Paige, she needs you," The Fearless Bella informed and Paige nodded in response before letting go of Nikki...


	6. A shot at healing

It had been roughly three weeks Brie hadn't been on the scene due to a bad concussion and Paige felt too scared to send a text message or call to see how Brie was doing. It was another successful show and now Paige was walking into the hotel elevator, reflecting on how well she thought it went. It wasn't the grandest hotel by far, but it was enough to get a decent night's sleep and besides, she never liked the extravagant hotels at all. She hopped out of the elevator and slumped her black duffle bag over her shoulder, before walking to her hotel room.

Brie was bored of sticking in the hotel room all day until Nikki came back from the show. Of course she wanted to go support her sister but thoughts of seeing Paige made her feel anxious. She slumped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was wavey and she was wearing black sports leggings and a white tank top. She was going to go and workout, but wasn't then feeling up to it and for once in her life, it was Nikki nagging her sister to go workout. Brie then slipped on her black Nike running trainers and grabbed her keycard before heading towards the door. "Lets just get this workout over and done with, I'll probably feel better afterwards," she spoke to herself before opening the door to see a rather tired Paige up the corridor. Brie froze and clenched her fists in fear, should she just go to the gym or talk to Paige?...

"Paige!" Brie hollered as she jogged down the hallway. The Anti Diva recognised that voice anywhere and turned round to see Brie jogging towards her, "Hey Brie," she said while smiling briefly. "C-can we talk, please?.." Brie asked nervously as Paige began to carry on walking. "Okay.." The Anti Diva replied as she opened the hotel room door and followed Brie inside.

The hotel room was cosy and small with a queen sized double bed, a large TV, two armchairs, a plain oak desk, some drawers and a bathroom. Paige dropped her bag and walked towards the Tv until she felt Brie's soft hand come into contact with the skin on her arm. She turned to face the other woman who looked at her with want and Paige's weary brown orbs began to well up in tears just from looking at Brie as the guilt was beginning to consume her. "Brie, there isn't much for me to say. I regret hurting you in attempt of not hurting myself, I'm lost without you and that morning when I walked out after our night together broke me, the same way it broke you," Paige explained as she held hands with Brie, interlacing their fingers while Brie nodded slowly and gently rubbed the Anti diva's hand with her thumb. "But all I can say is that Brie, I need you and I want you to be mine. I want to put things right between us. I realised that I needed you that night on RAW where you got knocked out, I mean, hell I'm glad Steph acknowledged me helping and even though they're probably gonna have to try and think of some storyline adjustments, they spared me my job and only suspended me for two weeks. But I could've lost you... I could've been taken away from the opportunity to tell you how I feel.." Paige's voice trailed off as tears streamed down her cheeks. Brie slowly cupped Paige's face with both of her hands and locked eyes with her, she smiled softly when she felt the other woman wrap their arms round her waist and felt herself getting pulled closer. "Nothing can change how much I love you, I knew you'd come back to me Paigey. I understand that you've been hurt before but I am none of your past lovers, I wanna love you not until my last breath on earth, but for eternity," Arizona's Hippie spoke quietly and reassuringly while wiping away her lovers tears.

Paige couldn't wait any longer and pressed her lips firmly against Brie's, making her tremble slightly in response and kiss back passionately. The pair desperately began pulling eachother closer, tugging and taking off eachother's clothes as their kiss deepened and the small hotel room began to fill with quiet moans. Their bodies landed on the bed and Paige straddled Brie slowly, keeping her lips attached to her lovers neck which madd Brie moan loudly in return while gently tugging Paige's hair. The Anti Diva sat up slowly and began to admire how beautiful Brie was.. she loved the way her bold red lace underwear fitted and complimented her chiselled figure and delicate frame. "God you're so beautiful, I love you." Paige whispered as she smiled uncontrollably. "Hey, you're the beautiful one.. especially in those cute black bra and panties," The other woman grinned teasingly "Just remember that I love you too," she whispered back as she felt Paige grind against her with a hard and slow rhythm, making a few more moans escape her lips. Paige then breathed heavily against Brie's neck and by her ear as she picked up her pace, throwing her lover over the edge already as their passion grew and lost feelings came flooding back. She couldn't help but grin as she felt Brie's nails come into contact with her delicate skin, knowing Brie was unable to cope with the pleasure as her cheeks burned a deep red and her breath hitched. She bucked her hips hard in return making Paige moan loudly as she pressed her hips down onto her lovers. Their lips finally met again after what felt like being years apart and Paige moaned softly and parted her lips as she felt Brie force her tongue against the Brit's teeth. The two women's bodies were in sync as they kept close and continued to grind hard and fast, building eachother up. "P-paige I'm close-" Brie moaned loudly. The Anti Diva locked eyes with her lover and gently spoke "Hey hey, look at me.." as they both began to climax together and their paces slowed down. They were both already exhausted after having long, stressful days away from eachother. Paige rolled off of Brie and panted quietly while her girlfriend nuzzled into eachother and held hands. "God I missed you..." Paige breathed and kissed Brie's forehead, "I missed you too..."

(Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, parts of it didn't feel realistic but I thought you guys deserved 3 chapters in a day after not writing for so long. Please help me to improve by writing a comment. Thanks again for the support as well xx)


End file.
